Late night sun
by SuperSandri
Summary: Amara ventures around the X-mansion at night. Through some misunderstanding, she ends up burning somebody.


**Title: Late night sun**

**Length: One-shot, but popular demand can change anything. **

**Characters: Amara Aquila and Roberto Da Costa. **

**Rating: T for some content and language**

**Explanation for creation: I'm going through an Amarto phase. Deal with it. And the cold weather in my region is driving me f*cking insane! (I live in Canada... and we're getting snow early this year.) **

**Quick notes: Very sorry if it sucks. But leave a review telling me on how to improve. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned a thing, I'd tell you guys. **

**Thud!**

Amara shot out of bed, "Who's there?" She lit up the room with a small flame. No one was there.

Being a very light sleeper, Amara got out of bed. There was no way she could fall asleep now.

**Thud!**

There it was again. Amara decided to go out and investigate the noise. She exited her room and made her way downstairs. The X-mansion felt different in the dark. Amara may have been living at the mansion for over a year now, but any large mansion without lights was classified as 'Scary' ASAP.

**Thud! **

Amara pin-pointed the exact location of the sound, it was coming from the kitchen. As Amara approached it, she noticed that the lights were on. Suspecting an intruder, Amara prepared a fire ball in her hands.

**Thud! **

That was her cue; all of her training had prepared her for this, she jumped into the kitchen light and threw her fire ball into the kitchen. FOOSH!

"Ahh!" screamed a male Brazilian accent. "What the hell?"

Amara fanned the smoky air with her hand, "Roberto, is that you?"

Roberto groaned and pulled himself off the floor, "God Amara, you throw hard." Roberto was wearing a brown, rather burnt by now, tank top and a pair of brown pyjama pants. He winced as he rubbed his arm, which had burns forming on it. Amara burnt harder than she thought.

"Sorry Roberto, I might be turning into Logan." She walked over to him to observe his current burn. "Oh god, those look pretty bad. Here, I'll help you."

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the smoky kitchen and into the living room. She sat him down on the couch, "Wait here Rob... and don't touch your burns."

Amara left the room for a brief 2 minutes and came back with a first aid kit. "Here, this may sting a little." She grabbed a small cream-tube, squeezed out a small bit of burn cream, and applied it to Roberto's burn.

"F*ck..." he whispered.

"Watch your mouth Da Costa," she warned.

"Watch your flames Aquilla," he groaned.

Amara ignored his diss, she had to focus on healing his burns. As she applied the cream, she realized something. "Ooh... there are more burns then I thought." She pulled at his shirt a bit to get a better look. "Can you take off your shirt?"

Roberto raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to do Amara?"

Amara groaned in frustration, "You have more burns then I thought. Take off your shirt if want me to put the burn-cream stuff on them."

Roberto shrugged, "Fine." Slowly, he took off his shirt and placed it beside him. "Happy now?"

Amara tried to hide a blush as she applied the cream to his other wounds. Her hands shook a bit as she touched Roberto perfectly toned muscles. She couldn't help it. She was a 15-year-old girl, what do you expect?

Amara soon finished applying the cream. She then used some gauze and bandaged all of his burns. After a few curses from Roberto, and lots and lots of frustration, Amara was done. "I'm done," she said.

Roberto sighed in relief, "Finally, the smell of this burn cream was killing me."

He tried to put his burnt shirt back on. "I don't think you'll be wearing that shirt again," Amara advised.

"Oh... right," he said in an embarrassed tone. Roberto put the tank top aside and adjusted to his new shirtless state.

Roberto winced in an attempt to stand up. "You're weak Roberto," Amara helped him back onto the couch. "Stay down for a while."

"All right then." Roberto rubbed his bicep, his worst burn was there. Most of his other burns were first degree, but this one was 3rd. His skin was charred and dark, and it almost looked like it was cracking.

Amara noticed that the bandage was falling off, "Don't touch that. Here, let me fix that." She adjusted the bandage, it was more secure now. "There, is that better?"

Roberto smiled a bit, "Yes, thanks Amara."

"You're welcome Roberto," she replied.

"I didn't know you could do that."

Amara raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Do this first aid stuff," he said. "I thought you were sick that day Mr. McCoy taught us first aid."

"Jean gave me a bunch of books to study from in bed. I've read them so much, I know them by heart," Amara explained.

"Interesting...you know Mar, there's a lot I never knew about you," Roberto adjusted himself on the couch so that he leaning back in a relaxed and friendly matter.

Amara mimicked his position adjustment, "And there's a lot I never knew about you too...Rob."

Roberto chuckled a bit, "Funny."

Amara stared at him closely. Of course, she had observed his muscles, (Who wouldn't?) but at this moment right now, she was observing his face. She looked at his warm, caring eyes, and his big, soft lips.

"What are you staring at?" Roberto asked.

She snapped out of her daydream-like trance, "Oh um... the bandage on your head, it's kind of loose." It really wasn't loose, but Amara needed something to cover up her true reason for staring.

To enhance the little-white-lie, she pretended to adjust Roberto's head bandage. This brought her closer to a shirtless Roberto.

"Is it good?" he said.

Amara nodded a bit weakly, "Yes, it is now."

It was like Roberto was reading her mind, because after those last words, Roberto and Amara's lips met. At first, it was just Roberto kissing, but then, Amara started kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pinned her to the couch.

When they separated, Amara was breathless. "Wow...that was better than I thought."

Roberto nodded, then kissed her again. He winced a bit, she was rubbing his burns. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"I'm okay. Love's a pain, and I can deal with it," he said, and then he kissed her again.

**So... what did you think? I'm kind of experimenting with couples. And since Amara/Rob don't get a lot of attention, I've decided to change that. **

**Plz review, cause I literally live off of those! They're the fuel that drives my writing engine. So leave one and I'll jump for joy!**

**PS: I don't know a thing about first aid, so if any of the care Amara gives Rob is wrong, then please forgive me, I'm only a kid with a lot of spare time on her hands. **

**Anyways, BYE!**

2


End file.
